


Rainbow Batman

by sunaddicted



Series: Superbat October Drabbles [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily Feels, Bisexual Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Fun, M/M, Nobody In The Batfamily Is Straight, Parades, Pride, Rainbows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: "From now on, remind me to hightail out of the room every time Dick says he has an idea" Batman growled [...]





	Rainbow Batman

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: rainbow 
> 
> Pride fic in October? Yes - especially with canon rainbow batman right there, ripe for the taking

_Rainbow Batman_

Bruce was bisexual: he didn't feel the need to broadcast so to everyone he talked to but if the topic was brought to the table, he wasn't ashamed of who he was. Of course, he realised that the ease with which he lived his sexuality was a result of his privilege: he'd been born in money and under a good name - not even the most biphobic of investors would shut a door in Bruce Wayne's face only because of who he liked to bring to his bed.

That meant that while he did plenty of work to ensure that Wayne Industries was a safe space for any LGBTQA people, he wasn't too outspoken about the subject.

And, shamefully, he hadn't noticed until his kids had pointed it out to him.

It had made Bruce wonder about whether his sons had felt unaccepted - worried about whether he loved them, no matter their orientation.

He supposed he hadn't been exactly open about his bisexuality with them either and maybe he was more ashamed than he liked to think, more worried about what people would say than he actually realised - but that wasn't a can of worms he was quite eager to open and peer into.

If he didn't look too closely at the issue, it was like it didn't exist right?

Right.

Something had to change, though.

For Gotham.

For his children.

For himself.

And there was someone who obviously was going to be even more influential than Bruce Wayne, who had never walked a Pride Parade in his whole privileged life - Batman.

"You can't go out in your regular suit" Dick pointed at Bruce with a spoon dripping milk, words muffled by the soggy cereals he was munching on.

"Why not? It's recognisable"

"It's black"

"And?"

"Pride is.. colourful. Loud. There's music playing, people dancing and kissing and holding hands and sometimes crying because it can get emotional"

"You're the only person I've seen crying at Pride, Grayson" Damian drawled before he started stuffing his cheeks with cookies again.

What was the deal with his kids and sweets?

"That's because you weren't giving a shit about other people except yours truly, Little D"

"-tt-"

Bruce pushed the box of cereals closer to Dick, not at all guilty about the fact he was shamelessly using Cheerios to focus his eldest's attention back on his problem "Couldn't I just carry a flag?"

"I mean, you could"

"But?"

Dick briefly contemplated his bowl before he shrugged and poured more cereals in "But I have an idea"

* * *

"From now on, remind me to hightail out of the room every time Dick says he has an idea" Batman growled, taking advantage that nobody could actually see the expression of his face because of the cowl: he was... in a bad mood. Dick had seen fit dreessing him in a rainbow coloured Batsuit and while he could recognise that it did fit the theme of the parade, but that wasn't who he was.

Colours were for Robin, not for Batman.

Superman snorted as he happily waved his little flag in the air "It looks great"

"It looks like a unicorn threw up on me"

"I wasn't aware unicorns exist"

At that point, after everything he had gone through both in Gotham and with the League, Bruce wouldn't rule anything out - not even the existence of unicorns. Of course, he wasn't going to tell Clark that "Why can't I have a little flag like you?"

"Because it's Gotham: go big or go home, Batman" Superman teased, fluffing up the other's cape when a gust of wind rushed over the parade and he chuckled with glee when it flickered in the air "I can't wait to download all the pictures when I get home"

Bruce scowled harder but he let the other hero tug him closer and while he wasn't one for public displays of affection, Batman didn't move away when Superman bent down to kiss his lips amidst rapturous cheering.

And nobody certainly needed to know that he too had downloaded the pictures of that day, keeping them stored in the Batcomputer for the bad days when he would need to smile - to remember that there was love in his life, that it wasn't all darkness and pain.

 


End file.
